Song of Bird, Wind of Storm
by Kyniska
Summary: Birdpaw and Stormpaw. Two totally different cats. In two enemy Clans. What will it take to bring them together? And what destiny does StarClan have in store for them? Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people! It's me, Rosetail's Loyalty with a brand new series of fan-fics for you! So R and R and I will be happy. I'm hoping I'll be more serious with updates on this one that with my other stories!**_

**Summary**

Stormpaw and Birdpaw. Two totally different cats. Two ememy Clans. What will it take to bring them together? And what destiny does StarClan have in store for them?

**Disclaimer:** Well, let's just say I am Erin Hunter. Shouldn't this book be in print and not on a fanfiction website where there are a million stories just like it?

**Allegiances**

**AirClan**

**Leader: **Sunstar- orange she-cat with splotches of red

**Deputy: **Gorsefur- ginger tom with white patches

**Medicine Cat: **Moonpelt- pale gray she-cat with a shiny pelt

**Warriors**

Brightwhisker- golden she-cat with splotches of ginger

**Apprentice** Skypaw

Dreampelt- white she-cat with swirls of red, orange, and yellow and lots of other colors.

**Apprentice **Thistlepaw

Wingwhisker- lanky golden-white tom

**Apprentice **Hornpaw

Lionmane- grayish tom with a strange 'mane' around his neck

**Apprentice** Greenpaw

**Apprentices**

Skypaw- bluish gray she-cat with an actual blue spot on her forehead

Thistlepaw- black tom

Greenpaw- pretty tabby with bright green eyes

Hornpaw- brown tom with hard, rough feet

**Queens**

Dawntail- white with a yellow belly and paws

Goldfur- pale ginger coat

Leopardleaf- spotted golden tortoiseshell – kit, Stormkit

**Elders**

Limpleg- reddish orange tom whose name was changed after an awful battle where many were maimed including him

Stripepelt- striped gray and white she-cat

Blackheart- pale gray tom with a pitch black spot on his chest

**EarthClan**

**Leader: **Leafstar- big green gray tom

**Deputy: **Nightpool- inky black tom with a white chest

**Medicine Cat: **Lightfoot- white she-cat with a yellow chest and yellow paws

**Apprentice** Snowpaw

**Warriors:**

Hawkflower- dark grey she-cat with long fur

Bluetail- silver she-cat with blue around the edge of her tail

**Apprentice **Mousepaw

Snowpool- gray she-cat with a circle of white on her back

**Apprentice** Briarpaw

Elmwind- tawny tabby tom

**Queens:**

Leapingfoot- red with long legs

Tabbypelt- tabby she-cat- kit, Birdkit

**Elders**

Yellowclaw- red she-cat with yellow paws

**StoneClan**

**Leader: **Pinestar- brown tom with spiky fur

**Deputy:** Silverclaw- dark silver tom

**Medicine Cat: **Darksun- yellow tom with a couple black spots on his back

**Warriors:**

Frostpetal- shimmery white she-cat

Moonshard- black tom with a sliver or white on his belly

**Apprentice** Brackenpaw

Fernleaf- dark grey she-cat with greenish spots

Antlegs- black tom with red flecks

**Apprentice **Firekit

**Queens:**

Lakeshine- blue-grey with a shiny coat

Crimsonheart- bright scarlet she-cat

**Prologue**

_A huge battle raged, bodies writhing back and forth in the fray. Two cats appeared at the middle, ripping at each other's throats. One was a huge green gray tom, the other a red splotched, orange she-cat with eyes of fire._

_"So!" she shrieked. "This is how warriors of EarthClan repay their debts I suppose? By killing those they owe so no debt is left to be paid!" She slashed at the tom's throat. He ducked and aimed a swiping blow at her head._

_"Yes I suppose it is Sunstar! If you were going to lord over us how much we owe you-" he was cut off as Sunstar sliced open his throat. He gasped and fell. She stood over him, fury in her eyes._

_"Well," she meowed softly. "All debts are paid now Leafstar. You owe us nothing. And I hope you will remember this when you next attack AirClan! You may be getting another life from StarClan but I shall still have taken this one!" she spat on Leafstar's fur._

_Suddenly, he rose up and dragged her down beside him._

_"Oh I'll remember." He hissed, holding her fast. "And it's best you remember **this** next time you tangle with EarthClan!" He bared his teeth and reached for her throat…_

_Moments later both cats stood in a huge clearing. When they saw each other they leapt but found an invisible force bound them from movement. Their heads turned and they saw an array of starry warriors gazing, unblinking, at the controlled fight. Sunstar saw Greeneyes, her mother, and bowed her head in shame. Greeneyes shook her head. She nodded to an empty spot in front of her. Sunstar gulped. This was her third life and now she could see the form of her body gazing back at her through sorrowful eyes without having to squint. Greeneyes shook her head, as though scolding Sunstar for dying. She padded forward until she was right next to Sunstar. She leaned forward and the voice Sunstar heard whispering in her ear was as loud as a monster, and as soft as a ladybug's footsteps._

"_The darkness in rising_

_And dusk shall soon meet dusk_

_Song of Bird shall be caught in Wind of Storm_

_Unless stolen away by lust_

_If work and toil go undisputed_

_And peace doth reign from within_

_Then Song of Bird shall sing_

_And Great Wind of Storm begin_

_But beware the follies of love_

_They can bring full downfall_

_And if Song of Bird is silent_

_Then perish and burn, shall all…"_

_Her voice faded and Sunstar was left trembling, back on the battlefield, shaking at what she had just heard. Leafstar was facing he, a wild expression of terror on his face. Without a word, the two turned to their fighting Clans._

_"Retreat!" _

xxx

At the AirClan camp, far out in the rocky hills, a young queen was nuzzling her one kit forward to her belly. The kit was barely a minute old but he was already strong. His dark grey fur was swirled like the sky during a thunderstorm She smiled and gave him a lick. The medicine cat beside her straightened and gave a tiny sigh.

"It's just the one I'm afraid." She meowed. " I _was _hoping for a large litter. So many have died…" she trailed off. The birth of any kits was a joy to behold and it was not right to admonish a queen who had no control over the kits she brought into the world. But the new mother just gave a little nod.

"I know." She meowed. "Six kits I think died from greencough last leaf-bare didn't they, Moonpelt?" At Moonpelt's nod she continued. "But look at him! I'm sure he'll have the strength of ten warriors at least!" Moonpelt purred.

"Have you thought of a name for him Leopardleaf?" she inquired. Leopardleaf gazed at her kit and then looked Moonpelt in the eyes with a knowing expression.

"Stormkit." She meowed.

xxx

"Snowpaw! I need that horsetail and I need it _now_!" Lightfoot, the EarthClan medicine cat was in hysterics. "There is a birth going on and one has already been still-born! GET OVER HERE!" Her little apprentice hurried over, some horsetail stems clutched in her mouth. Lightfoot grabbed them, inspected them, and swore under her breath. "We. Need. Horestail. _Roots_." She was so furious she was shaking. "But there's no time to get them now, we'll just have to hope. Hold on Tabbypelt!" She gave the birthing queen a comforting lick and then set to work. A few seconds later she was holding a tiny yellow furball with golden splotches. She set it down in front of Snowpaw, eyes blazing.

"Lick." She snarled. "And _try_ not to fumble it!" she turned back to the queen. Minutes later she shook her head. "Two still-borns." She meowed, trying not to let her disappointment seep into her voice. "But it's okay. This one lived." She gestured at the tiny yellow kit Snowpaw was grasping. "What will you name her?" Tabbypelt took a deep breath and gazed at her daughter. Then she looked up at Lightfoot.

"Birdkit."

_**Sooo? You like? Things will get very interesting later on. And please don't tell me I'm copying Dreamstar's Sunlight Snowdrift series. This is the same but different. And Dreamstar is my friend. So. R and R people!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ello people! I'm back! Finally! Soo sorry for the delay!!!! **_

**Summary**

Stormpaw and Birdpaw. Two totally different cats. Two ememy Clans. What will it take to bring them together? And what destiny does StarClan have in store for them?

**Disclaimer:** Well, let's just say I am Erin Hunter. Shouldn't this book be in print and not on a fanfiction website where there are a million stories just like it?

"Wingwhisker, Hornpaw, Limpleg, Blackheart, Brightwhisker, and Skypaw will go to the Gathering!" Sunstar's call rang through the clearing. Stormkit stopped chasing Turtlekit and Sandkit long enough to listen. Then he left the game completely and tugged on his mother's pelt.

"Why can't I go to the Gathering?" he asked. Leopardleaf looked down at him smiling.

"You can't go until you are an apprentice Stormkit!" she purred. "That means not for at least a moon. I may be able to get you in sooner than usual but not at four moons! And anyway, we'll know what happens at the Gathering very quickly."

"How?"

Leopardleaf turned white, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh, um." She searched for an answer. "B-Brightwhisker will tell us." She meowed. "She always gets back early. Now you run along and play Stormkit. I'm tired. I need to rest." She turned away and heaved a great sigh. Stormkit left, bewildered. Was there something Leopardleaf wasn't telling him?

xxx

Brightwhisker emerged from her den, looking around for Skypaw so they could eat and leave. She spotted the grey apprentice by her friends, already eating. She shook her head and turned to see Hornpaw right behind her, glaring at her.

"What?" she meowed to the brown tom.

"You're in the way of our game." He growled. Brightwhisker looked behind him and saw a line of angry apprentices facing her. Behind them, Skypaw gave her mentor an apologetic glance. Brightwhisker shrugged. Stepping away from the apprentices, she nearly stepped on Turlekit.

"Sorry!" she meowed, quickly drawing back. Stormkit ran up to them.

"Hi Brightwhisker!" he cried out. "Whatcha doing?" He bounced up and down.

"Do you need to make dirt?" Flamekit inquired sharply from the other end of the nursery. A prim, elegant, she-cat, Flamekit was trying to drag her small paws across her orange body to have a wash. Her belly and paws were white but right now they were stained with dust and dirt. "You'll give me a headache if you keep bouncing up and down like that!" Somehow, the tiny kit always made Brightwhisker feel small and inferior when she looked at her. Apparently, this had the same effect on Stormkit. He shrank back, glaring at Flamekit.

"I do_ not_ have to make dirt." He growled. Flamekit sniffed and stalked away. Stormkit rolled his eyes. "Stuck-up furball." He muttered. "Anyway, what are you-?

"Brightwhisker! Brightwhisker!" A loud call startled both kit and warrior.

"Sunstar." She sighed. "I've got to go. I'll see you after the Gathering!" She bounded away.

Stormkit watched her go sadly. He sighed. Oh how he wished he could go to the Gathering! He glanced around and noticed a small hole in the corner of the nursery wall. He padded forward, sniffed at it, and then pushed some of the brambles aside, ignoring the pain in his pads as tiny thorns bored into them. It was a tunnel! He crawled through and before long emerged on the other side. He was out of camp! Quickly he trotted away, whistling. He was going to the Gathering!

xxx

Birdkit ran around her mother, nipping her here and there.

"Come on Ma!" she whimpered. "Why won't you play?" she was a bright yellow kitten with a few white patches. "_Please?_"

"Birdkit! I'm trying to sleep here! Go bother Leapingfoot."

"She's asleep too." Birdkit stared pointedly at her mother. "Come on! If we hurry we can see them leave for the Gathering!" She yanked her mother by the ear.

"_Birdkit!"_

"Oops."

Tabbypelt growled and heaved herself up.

"I suppose I'm not going to get any rest unless I play with you am I?" she growled.

"Nope!" the happy kit was beaming. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

" Oh, yes. Lots and lots of fun." Her mother grumbled. "Okay, what are we playing?"

"Yeah! Okay, you are the enemy warrior! And I am Birdpaw, the tiny apprentice who conquers and kills you…" The kit continued to babble on and Tabbypelt's thoughts drifted away. Goodness. Did this kit ever shut up?

"And then, you die. Like this." Birdkit laid down in a grotesque position no one but her could manage.

"Ugh." Tabbypelt groaned. "Look Birdkit… why don't you go play with Maplekit and Wavekit?" Tabbypelt knew she was hurting Birdkit but she was _so_ tired. Birdkit turned away.

"Okay." she murmured, padding over to the other two kits. "Come on you two! Let's play!" Tabbypelt heaved a sigh of relief.

xxx

Brightwhisker was filled with excitement from her ears to her tail-tip as she padded to ThreeStones with her Clan. This was her first Gathering as a warrior! Her mind was filled with happy thoughts. She could meet the other warriors! She could meet Darksun! The young tabby warrior was practically bouncing with anticipation. She zipped ahead of the rest of AirClan and stood waiting at the top of the hill which curved down into ThreeStumps. Her tail twitched back and forth impatiently. Her brother Lionmane padded up and rested his tail on her shoulder. He had been made a warrior three moons ago.

"Come on Brighty," he meowed, using his special nickname for her. "Let's go." The two siblings strode down into the clearing together.

xxx

_Greeneyes paced the heavens, her eyes red with rage. A small, lithe black tom padded up to her. _

_"Greeneyes, I must speak with you." He noticed her worry. "What is the matter?" The tom asked, his fur bristling with worry. Greeneyes sighed._

_"Oh Blackheart…" she murmured, sighing. "It's just… Tabbypelt. She is not bringing Bird up right. If she does not amend her ways all will fail." She shook her head. "But never mind that. What do you need to tell me?" she turned, eyes glowing expectantly. Blackheart bowed his head. _

_"You won't like it…"_

_"Don't worry, I won't get angry. Now, what's wrong?" Greeneyes' frowned. Blankheart sighed._

_"It's about the… Clawed Ones." Blackheart's voice was timid. Greeneyes snapped her head forward, arching her back._

_"What about them? Surely they haven't…" Blackheart's eyes told her the rest._

_"Oh no. For the Clan's sake **no**." Greeneyes took a step backwards, her eyes crossing._

_"I'm afraid so." Blackheart whispered. "They've breached the Northern Borders and taken over the Dream Caves. We can't contact the Clans and…" He stopped, afraid to continue. _

_"The Nightmares." Greeneyes murmured. _

_"The Nightmares." Blackheart agreed._

xxx

Birdkit was bored. Maplekit and Wavekit never thought of any good games and were always so… nervous while play fighting. She needed something to _do_. So, while Tabbypelt was asleep, Birdkit had snuck out of camp and was now zooming across the territory, happy as a lark.

A strange smell entered her nostrils and, curious, she turned towards it. It was faint and she often lost it completely only to pick it up again moments later. As she snuffled through the grass the smell became stronger and she picked up her pace. Suddenly, she emerged into a small clearing and found a huge black-and-white _thing_ towering over her. It smelled awful and as soon as it saw her it let loose a terrible roar. She screamed and scampered away as fast as her fat little legs could carry her. Before long, though she didn't know it, she had crossed the border with AirClan. Se kept running and in just a few seconds she crashed into a pile of bone and muscle- otherwise known as Stormkit.

xxx

Stormkit's little rendezvous was not going according to plan. First he became lost, then he heard a scream and headed towards it, and now he had an EarthClan kit on his territory bawling her brains out. A _fat midget_ EarthClan kit no less.

"Go away!" he screamed to her, shoving her hard.

"Me go away! You are the one who should be doing the going-awaying!" she cried out in indignation, stumbling from his push.

"Me? You're on _my territory!_" Stormkit unsheathed his claws and snarled. The wimpy kit burst into tears.

"I want my Mama!" she howled to the skies.

"Shush!" Stormkit growled. "What do you want, someone to find us?"

"Yes yes yes!" she cried. "You're a big bully and I hate you!" she tried to pound Stormkit on the head but his superior size and strength were too much for her.

"Now listen here missy!" he yowled. "You are on AirClan territory and that means you obey AirClan cats! Now _get lost_!" He heaved Birdkit forward and snarled, digging miniature claws into her flanks. She wailed in pain and began to sob all over again.

"I'm _loooost!_" she bawled. "Someone come find me _pleeeaaase!_" Stormkit cuffed her over the head but she paid no attention. Suddenly both the kits heard pawsteps in the distance. Birdkit continued to howl but Stormkit, smelling EarthClan, quickly hid behind a nearby tree. A good idea as it turned out, for the cat approaching them was none other than Tabbypelt.

"Birdkit!" she shrieked, scampering to reach her daughter. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Without waiting for an answer, she scooped the still-wailing Birdkit up in her mouth and scurried away without even thinking there was another cat present.

Stormkit watched them go through narrowed eyes. After they were gone he crept out from behind the tree and spat on the ground where Birdkit had once stood.

xxx

_High above in StarClan, Greeneyes watched the whole encounter, circles beneath her eyes._

_"So ends the first meeting of Bird and Storm." She whispered, closing her eyes._

_**Well? Do you like? I am so sorry for the delay!!!! I'm really really really sorry! Please review and I swear I will update much more often! **_


End file.
